galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Modern Weaponry
Firearms Notes on Modern Ranged Weapons Armor in Galaxia is made with bullets in mind. Firearms roll against AC normally unless you have feats that let you do otherwise. When a firearm Misfires, it gains the Jammed condition. Guns cannot fire when Jammed. A jammed gun can be cleared with a standard action. After clearing the chamber, the bullet can be recovered and brought in to a gunsmith later to replace the primer. A magically enhanced bullet can be recovered as well, and its primer replaced without losing its enhancements. Unlike arrows and bolts, bullets and rockets cannot be recovered if you miss. When they're fired, they're gone for keeps, hit or miss. Firearms are primarily built for Medium sized creatures, but Small characters can use them as well. Larger creatures, like Giants, need specially made or altered vehicle guns. Weapons with the Burst fire trait require the Controlled Burst feat to use effectively; without that feat, you're just attacking normally and wasting ammo. Burst fire uses three rounds per burst. Weapons with the Full Auto (FA), as a full round action, spray a 4 square long or wide using 20 bullets. This gives you a -4 penalty to hit, but you're targeting the squares which have an AC of 10. The spray of bullets neals normal firearms damage to all targets within those squares. However, all targets get a Reflex save equal to your Attack Roll (ie: if you roll 18, they need to roll 18) to take half damage, or none with Evasion. Deflect/Catch Arrows works on bullets, but not rockets. Protection from Arrows works against bullets, but not rockets. The speed at which a gun can be reloaded depends on what kind of magazine it holds. Box and Cylinder magazines are reloaded as a standard action. Integral and Belt-Fed magazines are reloaded as a full round action. Guns are really, really loud. Crossbows and bows aren't. All Exotic crossbows, like Repeating Crossbows and Hand Crossbows, are Martial rather than Exotic weapons. Simple Firearms Light Pistol: ''Small and easily concealed pistols, can be hidden in a pocket. ''Medium Pistol: Lightweight with minimal recoil, can be hidden in a jacket or coat. Light Shotgun: ''This small shotgun can be wielded as a one-handed weapon at a -1 penalty. ''Airguns: Air pistols and air rifles make virtually no sound, and don't really do any damage, either. Grenade Pistol: Fires grenades which must be custom made for it, rather than any old grenade. Double Barreled Shotgun: ''Has two triggers. Both triggers can be pulled at once to deal double damage at a -4 penalty, and cause a Trip effect that can knock targets prone. The barrels can be sawed off to be wielded as a 1-handed weapon, but this confers a -1 penalty to Attack rolls if wielded in such a fashion. ''Flare Pistol: ''Less of a weapon and more of a signal device. ''Zip Gun: These weapons are not sold but rather made by desperate people who need a gun right here, right now, with whatever junk might be laying around. Can be made using a Gunsmith's Kit, or a Multipurpose Tool- though the latter increases the DC by 2 to build it- with a Craft/Mechanical check DC 15. Simple firearm ammo imposes no attack penalty, Martial firearm ammo imposes a -2 penalty, and Exotic firearm ammo imposes a -4 penalty. Martial Firearms Heavy Pistol: It's big, it's heavy, and generally non-concealable. Machine Pistol: ''Lightweight, can be concealed in a jacket. ''Submachine Gun: ''Can be used as a 1-handed weapon for a -1 Attack penalty. ''Combat Shotgun: ''Heavy shotguns, can be converted from integral to box-loaded at a cost of 100g ''Rifle: ''Basic combat or hunting rifle. ''Assault Rifle: ''The infantryman's preferred weapon. Exotic Firearms ''Anti-Tank Rifle: Heavy bolt action rifles that ignore 5 points of hardness and deals +5 damage vs vehicles. If used against soft targets (people, targets with an NA bonus of less than +2), automatically deals double damage before Crit if fired at half range. Must be fired from the Prone position with tripod deployed, or a -4 Attack penalty will be suffered. Fires 1 shot per round. Chemgun: ''Sprays custom chemical/alchemical brews on targets. Can be used as an area denial weapon, rolling an attack vs the ground (AC 10). If used as an Area Denial weapon, a single 5x5 square will be saturated for 1d4 rounds (unless more is sprayed down) and damage anything that goes through that square. Firing a chemgun is a full round action. ''Light Machinegun: ''Can only fire on Full Auto. Unlike other guns, the heavy clips of an LMG require a full round action to reload. ''Recoilless Rifle: If you misfire, a Recoilless Rifle does not Jam. Instead, roll 2d20 and see how many 5' squares they go away from you. The rocket hits that area and damages everything around them. Illithid Bolter: An organic rifle that is part plant, part alien beast. User inserts their arm into a hollow on the creature's back, then tendrils within the hollow look for special ports to connect to the user's nervous system. If there are no ports, it will make them, dealing 1d4 damage that ignores damage resistance. Ports can be installed for 500g. The user cannot be disarmed of a bolter, the only way to remove it is to hack off the arm at the elbow or wait for the user to take it off. Bolters require sunlight to perform photosynthesis to recharge themselves at a rate of 1 shot per round. Requires special feed, a place to sleep, all the things a pet would normally require. Reproduces by mating with other bolters every six months if one is around. When not attached to their owners, they can crawl around at 15' per turn like sidewinder snakes. Makes a purring sound when happy. They can live for about twenty years. Aboleth Acid Spitter: ''These weapons form a psychic bond to their owners and refuse to operate for anyone that their owner doesn't designate. Looks like a cross between a fish and a stegosaurus. Operates by wrapping its body all around the user's arm, all the way up to their throat, and fires on voice command. Launches globs of acid that burst on contact, like Alchemist's Fire, only Acid. Reloaded by feeding it specially grown fungal spores that cost 5g per spore, you can buy your own spore plant for 100g. When a Spitter bonds to its owner, the gain an intelligence score equal to half of their owner's Int score. Spitters with 6 Intelligence develop complex perrsonalities, those with 8 or more Int can learn to speak languages, and are treated as non-magical intelligent items. Spitters reproduce asexually every few years. Lifespan unknown. Spitters waddle around on tiny legs at 10' per turn when not attached to their owners. ''Croak Cannon: ''Created by the Federation and Consortium allies, these are powerful anti-vehicle weapons. Grown in vats, they do not attach or meld to their users, but possess a basic psionic signature and an Intelligence score of 2; not very intelligent, but aware enough to know if they are being poorly treated, and happy cannons are working cannons. Exclusively carnivorous, quickly metabolizes any meat fed to it to recharge (2 lbs of meat = 1 shot), which lets it fire concentrated psionically generated sound energy. Croak cannons ignore object hardness and deal 1.5x damage to objects when used against them. Can roll or awkwardly throw itself around at 5' per turn. Other Weapons ''Taser Stick: ''Has a battery of 30 charges that lets it deal nonlethal electric damage to knock out targets for capture. Damage can be made lethal with a button push, but uses 2 charges per swing. Can be thrown. ''Trench Knife: ''Dagger with brass knuckles built into the grip. ''Chain Whip: ''15 foot length of chain for beating the tar out of anything, even vampires. Acts like a whip otherwise. ''Autocrossbow: ''Makes a lot less noise than guns. Doesn't require cranking, only having a magazine loaded, an action pulled, and a trigger pulled. Personal Armor Notes about Body Armor For the most part these are just thematic differences, similar protection but with different designs. It takes half as much time to get in and out of modern armor, and you don't need extra people to help you. Light Armor '''Reinforced Armor': Equal to Padded Armor. Can be anything from a sturdy leather biker jacket, to padding under clothes, to really thick wizard's robes. Mesh Underweave: 'Equal to Leather Armor. Light meshes of mail and thick padding under regular clothes to give the appearance of being unarmored. '''Armored Uniform: '''Equal to Parade Armor. A thin cuirass, usually integrated into a blouse, with hard plastic inserts at the key joints. Often looks very snazzy. Tends to come with a hat. '''Scout Armor: '''Equal to Studded Leather. Covers all the extremities and key joints with a reinforced leather breastplate and padded guard pads with ring mail woven into them. '''Armored Bodysuit: '''Equal to Chain Shirt. Sturdy suit made of high quality leather covers the whole body, reinforced with metal and ceramic plates over key areas, and padding to prevent chafing. Medium Armor '''Armored Coat: '''Like the Armored Coat, but this coat is more likely to look like a military trench coat or an officer's overcoat. '''Hide Brigandine: '''Equal to Hide Armor, it just looks more refined as opposed to scraps of hide sewn together with weeds. '''Flak Jacket: '''Equal to Scale Mail. Heavy metal plates are sewn into a thick jacket, commonly worn by pilots and soldiers from poorer nations. '''Tactical Armor: '''Equal to Chainmail. Near full body coverage consisting of big, heavy metal plates, ceramic inserts, and chain meshes that provides protection for most of the body. '''Battlesuit: '''Equal to Breastplate. An upgraded form of Tactical Armor that is more expensive but more flexible, and covers the entire body. Comes with a helmet. Heavy Armor '''Wargear: '''Equal to Splint or Banded Mail. Commonly seen amongst barbarian tribes, where the elite warriors will wear a hodge-podge of crudely slapped together metal plates, heavy leathers, and whatever else happens to be laying around. '''PGTP Armor: '''Equal to Field Plate. Personal Ground Troop Protection armor, or 'Pig-Tap Suits', cover the whole body. A full body suit reinforced for basic protection, then over this a heavier flak jacket is worn, connected to pelvic armor, which leads down to shinguards. It is possible to fly in PGTP armor, but it reduces flight speed by 1/4th. '''TBPAS Suit: '''Equal to Full Plate. Complete protection from head to toe, using a precise mixture of custom made metal plates, ring meshes, ceramic plates, and padding to protect your everywheres. TBPAS suit design prohibits flying, unless you're given a magical boost or launched from something. '''Landmaster TacArmor: '+11 Armor bonus to AC, +0 Maximum Dexterity bonus, -8 ACP, 45% ASF, -10 Speed penalty. Weighs 200 lbs. Costs 2400g. LMTAs are based off of old power armor designs, providing the best and most cumbersome armored protection money can buy. Hard to move in, but the bulky suit has been known to let their wearers shrug off blows from mecha-wielded weapons without injury. You cannot fly in LMTAs without magic or being fired from a cannon. 'Hurt Locker: '+12 Armor bonus to AC, -2 Dexterity penalty, -10 ACP, 60% ASF, -10 Speed penalty. Weighs 200 lbs. Costs 3000g. This armor is made for one purpose alone: protecting its wearer from explosions. These heavy EOD suits reduce damage from explosions by half. Their Armor Check Penalty and Dexterity penalty do not affect Disable Device checks. Shields 'Armguard: '''Basically bucklers, but they tend to be rectangular rather than round. '''Every Other Shield: '''Almost all other shields are designed like Riot Shields, often with little clear plexiglass windows for you to look through. '''Tower Shields: '''Tend to be made from big plates that would normally be used as armor for tanks and ships. Ammunition ''Magazine: You get your first magazine free with every firearm you purchase. Each magazine is custom made for a specific caliber of a specific firearm. Dirty Bullets: The cheapest possible ammunition. Increases a firearm's Misfire range by 1, confers no damage bonus. Dirty bullets cannot be given alterations like Armor Piercing or Hollow Point. Basic Bullets: Ammo for most firearms. Confers a +1 B+P damage bonus. Scattershots: ''Shotgun-specific ammo. Deals 1d8+1 damage, which increases to +4 if fired at 10 feet or less from a target. Has a range of 20. ''Slugs: ''Shotgun-specific ammo. Deals 1d10+1 damage, has a range of 30. ''Flechettes: ''Shotgun-specific ammo. Deals 1d6+2 damage, range of 60 ft. ''Shellbusters: ''Individual bullets cast from solid adamantium. Adds a +1 damage bonus, ignores hardness like adamantium. ''Silver/Cold Iron Rounds: Individual bullets cast from silver or cold iron. Does not offer a damage bonus. Hollow Point: ''Purchased individually. Increases the usual +1 damage bonus to +3, but only against targets wearing Light or no armor, and that have no Natural Armor score. Against targets with an NA score of 1, they only deal +1 damage. They lose their damage bonus completely against targets in Medium or Heavy armor, and against creatures with an NA bonus of 2 or more. ''Armor Piercing: ''Purchased individually. Reduces Hardness by 6 when fired at objects. Against non-object targets, increases the usual +1 damage bonus to +3 when fired at enemies in Medium or Heavy armor, or that have a +2 Natural Armor bonus or more. Against targets in Light or no armor, or with less than NA 2, they lose all damage bonus. ''Flare Shell: ''Used to light up areas, with the chance to blind targets. When using a sunburst round as an attack, aim at a square (AC 10). If you hit that square, the flare lights up and brightly illuminates a 30' circle for 1d8 rounds. Any creature within 20 feet needs to make a Fort save DC 15 or be Dazzled for 1d4 rounds. ''Dragon's Breath: ''Purchased individually. Adds 1d6 nonmagical fire damage on top of Basic Bullet damage. ''Lockbreakers: Designed for breaking down doors, can only be loaded and fired one at a time. Provides a +10 bonus to breaking objects, negates object's hardness by 5, and deals +4 damage against it. Used against soft targets, only deals nonlethal damage with no bonus. ''Rubber Bullets: ''Changes weapon damage to nonlethal, and provides a +2 damage bonus. ''Grapple Bolt: ''Lets you use an attack roll rather than any sort of use rope check if loaded into a grapgun or crossbow. Comes with 100 ft of cheap rope, but more can be added. ''Elemental Chemgun Tanks: ''These deal damage equal to Alchemist's Fire, only they can be Cold or Shock damage instead if you buy the right tanks. ''Explosive Rocket: ''Anti-personnel rocket. Deals 4d6 Fire and Slashing damage to whatever square or person it hits, then sends out a 30 foot explosion that deals 2d6 damage to everything within the blast radius. Secondary targets can roll a Reflex save DC 16 to take half damage. ''Armor Piercing Rocket: ''Reduces an object's Hardness by 5, and deals 3d6 Slashing and Piercing damage to them. Against soft targets, deals +4 damage. Has an explosion radius of 10 feet. ''Pistol Grenades: ''Grenades specially made for pistols, acts like hand grenades otherwise. ''Hand Grenades: ''Thrown weapons with a range of 10 feet. '''Smoke grenades do no damage, and can be bought in any color you want. Gas grenades spread noxious fumes in a 30' circle, all targets within that circle need to pass a Fort save DC 15 to avoid becoming nauseated. Flashbangs deal 1d3 Sonic damage, and targets within 30' of the blast need to pass a Fort save DC 15 to avoid becoming Blinded and Deafened for 1d4 rounds. Fragmentation grenades deal 2d6 Piercing and Slashing damage to all targets within 20', Ref save 17 for half. Incendiary grenades deal 2d6 Fire damage to all targets within 20', Ref save 16 for half. Equipment Back to Main Page